


lights out

by loeyeol



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyeol/pseuds/loeyeol
Summary: A blackout caused by a snowstorm, a bored group of friends, and a curious Byungchan brings out Subin’s hidden feelings for his best friend Sejun.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	lights out

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt at fluff :D

A high pitched, playful scream can be heard as soon as the lights shut off. Another scream — just as playful as the first — joins in. Subin shakes his head in the darkness, ashamed by his screeching friends. It’s pitch black yet he knows exactly who screamed. Sejun was first and he’s guessing Seungwoo joined in for fun. Subin will never know how they manage to sound exactly like dolphins.

After days of not being able to hang out together, they finally found a time where all seven of them are available, so they decided to meet up at Seungsik’s apartment to watch shows and movies together. Half-way through the second movie, the power cuts out, leaving them all sitting in the dark. None of them are known to be lucky, so of course a snowstorm would put their movie night to rest. On top of that, they’re snowed in. The road’s are blocked and it's unsafe to walk back home.

Boom. Impromptu sleepover.

“Can someone go find a candle?” Chan sounds far away, like he moved from the group. Subin swears Chan was right next to him before the lights went out.

“Where are you?” Subin voices his confusion.

“I’m behind the couch with a pillow… I had to get away from Sejun and Seungwoo-hyung.” 

Ah, the dolphin screeching. Makes sense.

“I don’t have any candles here.” Seungsik says. He fishes his cellphone out of his back pocket and turns on the flashlight. 

Soon as everyone can see each other again, Sejun gets up from his spot next to Seungwoo and makes his way over to Subin. He buries his face in Subin’s chest, fake-crying about how scared he is.

_ What a baby…  _ Subin thinks as he runs a hand through Sejun’s hair. “You’re gonna live, hyung.” 

“Am I?”

Although Sejun is acting a bit dramatic, Subin finds it quite cute. He finds most things about Sejun cute actually… Probably having to do with his massive crush on the guy, but that’s gonna remain a secret. Rejection isn’t something he wishes to experience. Plus, he’s content with how their friendship works. They’re too close to be  _ just _ friends. However, a label refuses to form and Subin is fine with that.

But there’s a part of him that hopes Sejun feels the same way about him. I mean, Sejun flirts too much to consider him only a friend, right? Or maybe Subin is imagining things and Sejun acts like that with other people, too.

He can’t say for sure.

“Subinie, are you okay?” Sejun looks up at Subin without removing his chin from the latter’s chest. Hearing the nickname always causes Subin’s heart to melt. Everyone calls him that, but it feels different when Sejun says it.

“I’m okay, why?”

“You sighed.”

“Did I? I’m okay, just cold.” Subin wraps both of his arms around Sejun, and softly squeezes him for extra reassurance.

“Aw, the baby’s cold.” Sejun removes himself from Subin’s embrace before pulling the younger towards him. He then wraps his arms around Subin, and squeezes him as if mocking what Subin did only seconds ago. “Are you warm yet?” He asks cutely.

This is fine. Totally fine. Subin’s heart didn’t just fall straight to his feet. Nope.

While trying to mentally calm his reddening cheeks down, Subin nods. “Thanks, hyung.” He feels as though he’s gonna collapse soon, but Subin’s always been good at masking his feelings. As far as he knows, no one knows about his crush on Sejun and he wants to keep it that way.

The rest of the night consists of random conversations that spark heated debates about conspiracy theories. Though, Sejun and Subin are in their own little world. Cuddling on the carpeted floor, paying the other’s no mind. They’re nearly asleep when Hanse shakes them both awake.

“What?” Sejun peeks over Subin’s head to look at the others. Subin gets up as well, visibly upset from being woken up. 

Hanse explains, “We were talking about a  _ local _ conspiracy theory, and only you two can put an end to this discussion. Were you guys even listening? Not even a little bit?”

“I’m afraid not…” Subin answers. “What is it? I’m not into stuff like that… How could I be helpful?”

Byungchan clears his throat, seemingly embarrassed. “I asked them if you and Sejun are dating, you know, because you guys are really… close. They all said no, but I don’t believe them.” He explains. 

Byungchan is a recent addition to their group. It makes sense why he’s curious — he’s new. At first, Subin had no clue why Byungchan kept showing up whenever him and his friends hung out, but soon realized it was because of Chan inviting him. They started dating about a month ago and are attached at the hip. Byungchan is a great addition to their little group. He buys Subin food sometimes, and that’s all it took for him to warm up to the tall boy.

Sejun shakes his head, “We’re only friends.”

Something drops in Subin’s stomach. Nothing about that statement is wrong, but it hurts to hear. His chest feels like it’s on fire as he looks at a clueless Sejun whose attention is still on Byungchan. It’s dumb to expect Sejun to suddenly say they’re dating when it’s never been confirmed by either of them. So, why does Subin feel the urge to cry?

He doesn’t, though. He blinks away the water in his eyes, forcing himself to look away from Sejun. Sudden eye contact with Seungwoo startles him a little, and now he’s embarrassed. There’s no doubt in Subin’s mind that Seungwoo almost saw him cry over something stupid.

“Subin, can you help me get some food from the kitchen?” Seungwoo gets off the floor and walks away, expecting Subin to follow. He does as told, feeling as if he has no choice.

Seungwoo turns his phone’s flashlight on and leads the way to a cabinet where Seungsik keeps his snacks. The kitchen isn’t that far away from where they were sitting in the living room, Seungwoo makes sure to whisper, “Are you okay?”

Subin pulls out two bags of chips from the cabinet. “Hyung, you don’t have to worry about me… It’s stupid anyway.” He starts heading back to the living room, but Seungwoo placing a hand on his shoulder prevents him from leaving. He turns Subin back around so they’re facing each other. 

Looking Subin in the eyes, he says, “Your feelings are important and you need to talk about them if you expect others to understand what you’re going through. Communication is important, Subinie.” In one swift movement, Seungwoo grabs random snacks and drags Subin back to the living room.

Unfortunately, he’s right. Subin realizes he has to voice his thoughts to Sejun if he really wants their relationship to turn into something more than platonic.

“Sejun-hyung, could you come with me for a second?” Without waiting for a response, he pulls Sejun away from the group and into Seungsik’s room at the end of the hall.

“I can’t see anything.”

Subin can hear the pout in Sejun’s voice… Why does everything he does have to be cute? It truly does cause Subin to malfunction. “Hold on, I’m getting my phone out.” Seconds later, the room is lit up by Subin’s dim cellphone flashlight.

Now that he can actually see Sejun, he’s a lot more nervous than he was moments ago. The confidence he gained from Seungwoo is already fading away. He can’t possibly confess right now. I mean, there’s a whole snowstorm happening outside and it’s dark and they can’t even go home. Imagine he gets rejected — Then he’d be stuck in an apartment with someone who’s always gonna see him as a friend and nothing more.

“Is there any reason we’re in Seungsik’s room when we could be eating snacks with everyone else?” Sejun tilts his head at Subin, waiting for him to speak up.

Subin clears his throat, glances at the ceiling, and then back at Sejun. He can’t back out now. He’s gonna regret not saying something in the future. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, but why did you have to bring—”

“No, I’m  _ in love _ with you.” Subin interjects, mentally scolding himself for not being specific from the start. Telling each other they love one another isn’t a rare occurrence.

“Really?” Sejun stares at him, expression unreadable. Unsure of how Sejun feels about what he confessed, Subin thinks he should’ve kept his mouth closed. He’s never felt this indecisive in his life.

Subin answers with a quiet, “Yeah. For a long time.” Sejun’s lack of reaction is making him feel more discouraged than before. What is Sejun thinking? Does he feel the same? 

_ Please say something, please say something, please say something— _

“I don’t know what to say...” Sejun exhales, his eyes never leaving Subin’s. “There were times I assumed you didn’t like me as much as I liked you. Since we met you, I’ve wanted to take you on a date, but you didn’t seem as interested.”

“What made you think that?”

“Well, you’re pretty impassive when it comes to flirting. Sometimes you even look annoyed. Why would I think anything else?”

Subin frowns. Maybe masking his feelings was a shitty idea. “Sorry, that was me just trying to hide the fact that I have a giant crush on you… Didn’t mean for it to come across that way. I love it when you flirt with me.”

“Don’t worry about it, I love you, too… Should’ve said that before, sorry, I was shocked.” Sejun takes Subin’s phone and throws it on the bed. “Come here!” He wraps his arms around Subin’s waist and pulls him forward for a kiss.

It lasts less than a second yet the peck was enough to send Subin over the edge. He backs away and covers his face with a hand to hide his red cheeks, forgetting the room is quite dark, and Sejun can’t see him anyway.

“My baby’s so shy…” Sejun pokes Subin’s cheek resulting in the latter swatting him away from embarrassment.

“You’re  _ my _ baby. Don’t get confused, hyung.” Subin collects his phone from where it was thrown and take Sejun’s hand. “Now, let’s go tell Byungchan we’re not friends anymore.”

“Oh? What are we?”

“Gay.”


End file.
